Little Bad Girl
by Dardanella
Summary: "Bisa kau jelaskan?" / "Bisa tolong bacakan di depanku sekarang? Aku kurang paham." / "Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?" / "Kau membuatku seperti pecundang..." / She truly little bad girl. New chapter updates!
1. Risalah Hati

_**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Little Bad Girl © Dardanella**_

_**Warning!**__ AU, OOC, typo(s), Super crack pair._

_Don't like it? Just leave it._

_**Tobirama - Hinata **_

.

.

.

_Ah_—pria itu. Masih dengan mata tajamnya seperti biasa, alis tertekuknya seperti biasa dan..._eh_~ sepertinya kali ini dengan senyum tipis yang tidak biasa. Di dekat pintu, berdiri jemawa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Menatap dengan mata _crimson_ miliknya, seolah berbagi warna itu pada pipi seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis yang kini tak fokus menjawab soal yang pria itu berikan.

Manik mutiara itu ia alihkan. Semua orang tampak tekun mengerjakan. Bahkan Naruto.

_Hei, apa hanya aku saja yang tak fokus di sini?_

_Oke, fokus! Kembali ke soal._

Setelah menghela napas Hinata segera membaca ulang soalnya. Menolak untuk melirikkan sedikit ke arah fokusnya yang lain, yang ternyata masih bergeming menatapnya.

Soal pertama... penerapan hukum II Termodinamika.

_Mesin sebuah mobil mempunyai efisiensi 30%. Jika mesin tersebut menghasilkan usaha 10.000 Joule tiap siklus, berapa kalor yang dibuang oleh mesin setiap siklus?_

Ah... ingat hukumnya.

"_**Adalah Tidak Mungkin Dapat Suatu Mesin Yang Tidak Bekerja Dalam Lingkaran Yang Tidak Menimbulkan Efek Lain Selain Daripada Mengambil Panas Dari Suatu Sumber Dan Merubah Panas Ini Seluruhnya Menjadi Usaha"**_

Hinata mengingat hukum itu sekali lagi. Bukan—bukan karena ia tak paham. Hanya saja...

_Tidak mungkin suatu mesin yang tidak bekerja menimbulkan efek. _Mesin itu dirinya, sepertinya.

_Selain mengambil panas dari suatu sumber._ Sumber itu... perasaannya atau pesona pria itu?

_Dan merubah panas seluruhnya menjadi usaha._ Ah usaha! Maksudnya apakah kenekatannya tempo hari lalu?

Hinata mendongak pelan menatap objek yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus lain di kepalanya. Pria itu mengangkat dagunya sedikit namun cukup memberikan efek yang ampuh untuk sang gadis. Hinata segera menunduk dan mengumpat dalam hati karena selalu kalah melawan pesonanya. Dan ia menguatkan hati untuk tak melihat lagi ke arahnya, melirikpun jangan.

Hinata kembali mengerjakan soalnya dengan wajah merona. Memulai pembahasannya, diketahui, efisiensi (e) = 30% = 30/100 = 0,3. Usaha yang dihasilkan mesin (W) = 3000 Joule. Ditanyakan, kalor yang dibuang mesin setiap siklus (QL). Ini mudah.

Hinata menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Serta soal-soal selanjutnya.

Hinata salah satu murid yang menguasai pelajaran yang bahkan sebagian besar orang menghindari. Selain Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi pekan lalu ia membuat heboh seisi kelas karena dengan sangat mengejutkan menjadi satu-satunya murid yang harus mengulang ujian Fisika di hari Senin sebelumnya.

Karena suatu alasan ia bahkan mengabaikan ayahnya yang dihubungi pihak sekolah perihal dia yang menjadi satu-satunya yang mengikuti remidi. Berakhir dengan diceramahi berjam-jam setibanya di rumah. Dan mengikuti bimbingan belajar seminggu penuh yang dengan sepenuh hati ayahnya berikan.

Tapi apakah setimpal?

Hinata bahkan sedang galau-galaunya setelah _hari itu._ Ia hanya gadis SMA 16 tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta. Klise memang. Tapi itulah adanya, memiliki perasaan di usianya kini suatu yang wajar. Menaruh perhatian lebih pada seseorang juga suatu yang wajar. Menyatakan perasaannya juga suatu yang sah-sah saja ia lakukan. Tapi...

Jangan salahkan pada hatinya yang menjatuhkan pilihannya pada pria itu. Salahkan saja pria itu yang dengan seenaknya membuatnya jatuh hati. Membuatnya berpikir apakah ia mengidap sindrom S_ugar Daddy_ atau tidak. Dan dengan konyolnya menjawab asal soal ujian pekan lalu hanya agar mendapatkan waktu berdua dengan Dia. Dan _'tadaa'_ berhasil.

Dan ketika waktu itu tiba ia dengan segala persiapan sebelumnya serta nekat yang datangnya entah dari mana, ia melakukannya. Ia masih ingat sepekat apa wajahnya kala itu.

_Hah! Hari itu..._

_._

_._

_**Little Bad Girl © Dardanella**_

_._

_._

_**Rabu, pekan sebelumnya...**_

_Hinata memantapkan mentalnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah pembagian hasil ujian Fisika yang Senin sebelumnya dilaksanakan. Berdoa agar ia menjadi satu-satunya yang menjalani remidi. Doa yang tidak akan teman-temannya panjatkan bahkan terlintaspun tak pernah. Tapi ini Hinata. Hinata yang mempunyai maksud lain dibalik aksinya itu._

_Dan setelah semua hampir mendapatkan jerih otak mereka di hari sebelumnya. Hanya tinggal Hinata saja yang belum atau bahkan sengaja menjadi terakhir hanya untuk mendengar pria itu berkata,_

"_Hyuuga Hinata, kamu remidi!" _

_Hinata tak tahu apa ia harus melompat bahagia atau menangis karena malu. Tapi memang ini tujuannya, bukan? Setelah ini maksudnya._

_Dan seperti dugaan awal yang ia perkirakan. Semua penghuni di dalam sana ber'koor' ria dengan nada 'hah' dan menancapkan sepasang mata mereka padanya yang sekarang hanya mengangguk dan menunduk. _

_Jantungnya memompa darah cepat. Tapi bukan karena situasi ini, tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Apalagi setelah pria itu bersuara lagi._

"_Ikut ke ruangan saya sekarang!" _

_Dengan itu Hinata segera beranjak dan segera mengikuti guru itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil alat tulis serta 'sesuatu' yang sudah ia persiapkan di malam-malam sebelumnya._

_Di sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata hanya menunduk memandang sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat milik pria itu. Tapi sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke depan di mana bagian belakang si pria terpampang di hadapan Hinata. Punggung itu... bahunya... rangkaian _biceps_ dan _triceps_ lengannya yang menonjol saling mengait itu... sempurna._

_Hah! Hinata bisa gila._

_Sampai lamunannya terhempas ketika pria itu berhenti untuk membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'Vice Principal' dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kotak peralatan tulis di dadanya. Setelahnya hanya ada bunyi 'cklek' pintu yang ditutup._

_Aargh! Hinata gugup. Sepertinya ia lupa apa saja rencananya._

"_Silahkan duduk" pria itu membuka suara._

_Hinata rasanya seperti berada di ruang sidang yang akan disuruh mengakui kesalahannya. Tidak—mengakui perasaannya lebih tepatnya. Memandang lekat-lekat _nametag_ bercetak tebal di atas meja yang memuat nama pria di hadapannya ini._

_**Senju Tobirama**_

"_Saya terkejut melihat hasil ujian kamu, Hyuuga Hinata." Ah dia sudah mulai._

"_Kamu termasuk pemegang posisi empat besar di kelas, bukan?" pertanyaan retoris. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mulai menengadah menatap lawan bicaranya. Norma kesopanan._

"_Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Sampai-sampai nilai ujianmu anjlok begitu." KAMU, teriak Hinata dalam hati. Tapi ia malah menggeleng._

"_Baiklah kita mulai saja..."_

_Hinata memulai remidinya dengan rasa yang lebih gugup dari biasanya. Berdua dengannya membuat ia kehilangan konsentrasi. Tapi ia harus menyelesaikannya cepat dan... ah sudahlah._

_Setengah jam ia sudah selesai mengerjakan dan mulai menunggu sang guru mengoreksi. Tobirama mengerutkan kening. Semua jawabannya benar. Tapi kenapa Senin lalu Hinata..._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa?" Hinata terlonjak mendongak._

"_Apa kamu ada masalah?" Ya, masalah hati! Sahut Hinata dalam hati._

"_A-ano..."_

"_Hm?" Tobirama menyipitkan matanya."I-itu... sebenaranya..." baiklah Hinata tak sanggup._

"_Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Sir." suaranya mencicit._

_Menghela napas "Kamu bisa berbaginya dengan saya jika kamu mau? Saya juga guru kesiswaan di sekolah ini." Hinata menggeleng._

_Bagaimana bisa pria ini menyuruhnya berbagi jika itu ada sangkut paut dengannya. Hinata hanya memainkan kedua jari di pangkuannya. Udara di ruangan ini terasa sesak untuk sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan ventilasi besar berjajar di sisi yang menghadapke arah halaman sekolah._

"_Saya tak tahu hal apa yang mengalihkan konsentrasi belajar kamu tapi saya harap Senin depan kamu tidak mengulangi lagi, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk._

"_Baiklah kamu boleh kembali!"_

_Hinata beranjak sedikit ragu dan berbalik namun tak jua melangkah. Karena rencana awal sudah gagal berarti..._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Tobirama yang heran melihat Hinata hanya mematung._

_Berbalik, "Se-sebenarnya, Sir... i-ini..." menyerahakan sepucuk surat berwarna Lavender. Setelah memberikannya Hinata secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan itu tergesa. Tak mau melihat reaksi pria itu setelahnya._

_Ini kenekatan pertama dalam hidupnya. Mendebarkan sekaligus melegakan. Hanya tinggal menunggu seperti apa balasan pria itu saja._

.

.

_**Little Bad Girl © Dardanella**_

.

.

Tobirama tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu sudah sejak... entahlah sejak kapan menaruh atensi padanya. Menatapnya dengan wajah merona dan tak sanggup berlama-lama memandang matanya. Selalu fokus bila pelajaran Fisika dimulai, pelajaran yang diajarkannya. Fokus dalam arti pada banyak hal. Menyimak semua penjelasannya namun sedikit tak yakin informasinya akan terserap sempurna oleh otaknya atau tidak. Mengingat dalam dua minggu terakhir Hinata lebih sering gugup dan kehilangan perhatiannya di dalam kelas.

Bukannya ia tak peka, berlaga seperti tak tahu sekitarnya dengan menampilkan wajah dingin khasnya. Hanya saja ia selalu dan berusaha menyangkal perasaan itu. Hei ia seorang pria berumur 28 tahun yang masih _single_. Belum pernah berpengalaman di bidang itu, memberi tempat kecil untuk memikirkan makhluk bernama hawa saja tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun.

Ditambah posisinya saat ini sebagai guru, bagian kesiswaan dan yang terpenting ialah jabatan Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang ia emban, membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk tak mempersilahkan seorang wanita mengambil alih hatinya. Dan _ah,_ ia bahkan salah satu siswinya. Tak mungkin. Tak boleh.

Ia tak mungkin mempertaruhkan prinsip yang ia pegang teguh hanya karena perasaannya pada seorang gadis, bukan? Dan ini akan mempertanyakan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin yang memiliki kualitas dan dipercayai orang-orang akan keprofesionalitasannya.

Seorang pengajar haruslah memiliki kompetensi yaitu seperangkat ilmu dan keterampilan mengajar sehingga tujuan dari pendidikan bisa dicapai dengan baik.

Tapi gadis Hyuuga itu mengacaukannya, membuatnya mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Membuat usahanya mengendalikan perasaan ini menjadi sia-sia. Hinata merobohkannya seketika dengan mudahnya hanya dengan sepucuk surat dengan warna dan wangi lavender yang bahkan masih membekas di penciumannya._ Ah sial!_

Surat yang hanya berisikan dua bait kalimat yang ia pertanyakan dari mana gadis kecil itu dapatkan(?). Dua bait yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan kata untuk mengomentarinya. Dua bait yang seketika membuatnya berdesir aneh. Dua bait yang membuat wajahnya berekspresi tak karuan. Dan dua bait sialan yang sungguh manis di ingatannya.

Gadis itu...

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oke waktu habis! Kumpulkan di meja saya sekarang."

Semua mengumpulkan dengan patuh. Dan dapat dilihatnya, gadis itu segera ikut berhimpitan menyempil di antara kerumunan lain. Bersembunyi di balik tubuh teman-temannya. Menghindari tatapannya, eh?

Tak bertanggungjawab dan tukang melarikan diri rupanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil terkesiap, merona yang sungguh hebat membuat jantungnya berdetak liar.

"Iy-ya Sir?" _Aargh! Seperti dicabut saja nyawa ini,_ pikirnya begitu.

"Bantu saya membawa ini!" memberi setumpuk kertas ujian ketangan mungil Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin setelah melihat tangan itu bergetar hebat tapi ini hukuman. Hukuman awal...

Hinata merasa ini seperti _deja vu_. Berjalan yang dikomandoi pria Senju itu. Masih dengan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilatnya. Punggung, bahu dan lengan-lengan kokoh yang tersembunyi apik di balik kemeja biru miliknya. Masih sempurna.

Sepertinya hari ini ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Apakah ia akan sanggup? Bagaimana setelah ini keadaannya bila tak sesuai harapannya? Apa ia harus pindah sekolah karena malu? Ah tapi ia tak mau berpisah dengannya.

Berbagai pemikiran muncul satu persatu memenuhi isi kepalanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar telah masuk ke ruangan pria itu. Dan baru tersadar saat bunyi pintu yang dikunci terdengar. Menoleh cepat dan melihat Tobirama yang berjalan santai menghampirinya.

_Ah—_jantungnya. Tak bisakah berdetak lebih normal?

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat dirasa Tobirama semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tumpukkan kertas ujian yang diambil alih untuk kemudian diletakkan di atas meja miliknya. Dan Tobirama segera menuju laci meja mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian kembali menghadap Hinata yang berdiri kaku di depan mejanya.

Surat dengan amplop berwarna dan beraroma lavender.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" langsung pada intinya.

"I-itu..." sekarang sendi-sendi lututnya tak mau diajak kerja sama.

"S-surat ci-cinta" Tobirama tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

"Untuk?"

"A-anda Sir..."

"Terima kasih" _Sama-sama_, sahut Hinata dalam hati.

"Bisa tolong bacakan di depanku sekarang? Aku kurang paham."_ Bohong! Pasti paham._

"U-umh..." setelah menerima dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata membuka itu pelan-pelan. Sedangkan pihak meminta mulai siap di posisi favoritnya. Berdiri angkuh dengan tangan terlipat. Wajah kerasnya yang sekarang dihiasi senyum geli.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak membuat kata-kata itu sendiri. Ia menemukan itu dari lirik sebuah lagu yang berasal dari belahan dunia lain. Dari sebuah negara Asia yang berada di tenggara sana. Ia suka dengan liriknya yang sepertinya sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

_Hidupku tanpa cintamu_

_Bagai malam tanpa bintang_

_Cintaku tanpa sambutmu_

_Bagai panas tanpa hujan_

_Jiwaku berbisik lirih_

_Kuharus memilikimu_

_Aku bisa membuatmu _

_Jatuh cinta kepadaku_

_Meski kau tak cinta... kepadaku_

_Beri sedikit waktu_

_Biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa_

Begitu isinya ia bacakan dengan terbata. Dengan wajah memerah hebat. Tak berani menatap Tobirama yang kini sepenuhnya tersenyum hangat. Manis sekali tingkah gadis ini, pikirnya.

_Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar merusak komitmennya._

_Kalau sudah begini..._

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?" suaranya memang mengintimidasi. Wajahnya memang dingin dan garang. Tapi hatinya sejuk seperti berada di tengah-tengah musim semi. Di bawah guguran bunga Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. Sepertinya ia memang harus pindah sekolah.

Masih dengan tangan terlipat, "Kau membuatku seperti pecundang..." _Begitukah? _Hinata ingin menangis kencang rasanya.

"...yang tak bisa memegang komitmen yang telah kubuat sendiri." Hinata mendongak menatap Tobirama dengan pandangan mata membayang. Merefleksikan sosok pria tegas yang masih sama di posisinya.

"Kau membuatku melanggar peraturanku, peraturan sekolah dan peraturan yang dibuat oleh negara ini tentang hubungan guru dan murid sebagaimana mestinya."

Hinata tahu resikonya tapi apalah dia yang sedang kasmaran dan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya ia hormati. Sekali lagi, jangan salahkan ia yang dengan nekatnya menyatakan cinta pada Tobirama. Ia malah akan menjadi semakin gusar bila tak ia ungkapkan.

"Kau bahkan yang membuatku seolah-olah menjadi alasan kenapa nilaimu turun akhir-akhir ini, hm?"

Hinata menangis dalam diam. Kata-katanya membuat ia bukan hanya jatuh tapi hancur berkeping-keping.

_Air mata itu..._

_Baiklah sudah cukup!_

Tobirama melangkah maju memegang erat pinggang ramping Hinata, mengangkat dan mendudukkannya di atas meja. Hinata memekik kaget dan reflek memegang kedua lengan Tobirama yang kokoh. Lengan yang selalu ia impikan ia gamit dan menautkan jari-jemari miliknya dengan milik pria ini.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya merasakan getar aneh menyenangkan.

"Dan sekarang kau membuatku menjadi pria brengsek yang tega membuatmu menangis." berkata lirih di hadapan wajah Hinata.

"Kau memang gadis kecil nakal rupanya" menggerakkan tangan menghapus air mata Hinata.

Hinata masih sesenggukkan namun masih bisa menyadari perlakuan Tobirama yang membuatnya ingin berteriak senang. Dan kini hanya diam memandang Tobirama dengan mata bulatnya. Pandangan yang membuat Tobirama tak berkutik dibuatnya.

_Damn! She knock me out._

"Kau tahu, selama beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak?" Hinata yang dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan. Membuat Tobirama tergelak pelan. Tawa yang baru pertama kali Hinata lihat. Mungkin ia satu-satunya yang pernah melihatnya tertawa. Tidak, Hashirama mungkin juga pernah, Kepala Sekolahnya.

Perasaan sedih Hinata hilang, menguap bersama aura baru yang hadir di antara mereka berdua.

"Memikirkan surat yang diberikan seseorang..." Hinata merona mendengarnya. "...seorang gadis manis yang selama ini selalu kuperhatikan diam-diam" kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu di pelukannya.

Hinata bisa merasakan wangi khas Tobirama dan membalas pelukan pria itu. Apakah ini artinya 'iya'? Hinata memendongak bertanya,

"Ap-apakah...?"

"Ya. Kau dengar itu? Kau memiliku sekarang." Hinata tersenyum, "Tapi—"

"Ta-tapi?"

"Kau tak memberiku pilihan lain. Kita rahasiakan ini, sampai..." membawa wajah Hinata mendekat.

"Sampai?"

Tobirama tersenyum, "Sampai beberapa tahun lagi..."

Hinata membalas kata-kata itu dengan pelukan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada yang juga selalu ia impikan untuk ia jadikan sandaran kepalanya, seperti saat ini. Hah, sepertinya semua yang ia inginkan terwujud sudah dalam kebahagiaan berjuta kali lebih besar dari sekedar mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

_**Little Bad Girl © Dardanella**_

.

.

Hashirama mengetuk pintu ruang itu sekali lagi. Pintu itu terkunci hingga ia harus mengetuknya dahulu agar adiknya membukanya segera. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan gadis bersurai panjang yang membungkuk hormat sebelum melenggang pergi. Dan ia melihatnya.

Ia kembali pada Tobirama yang sedang duduk di kursinya tenang.

"Tobirama, kenapa kau terlalu keras bahkan pada murid perempuan?"

"_Oniichan_, tak bisakah kau lebih tenang?"

"Tidak, karena kau selalu bersikap kaku seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan pada gadis Hyuuga itu, hah?"

" Hanya sedikit mengobrol" menautkan kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Tapi kau membuatnya menangis, aku melihatnya tadi."

Kakaknya ini selalu berisik dan mau tahu urusan orang saja, pikirnya. "Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa?" alihnya. Hashirama menghela napas sebal, "Kau itu..." memberi beberapa berkas di meja.

Dan Tobirama tak mendengarkan perkataan Hashi saat ia mulai menjelaskan. Pikirannya tersita untuk satu orang. Bahkan ia lancang mencuri kecupan di pipinya tadi sebelum keluar.

Hyuuga Hinata.

_Truly, little bad girl._

.

.

_**Selesai...**_

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another story behind this fiction<strong>_

_I have a little sister. One day she fell in love with the Vice Principal at her highschool._

_She told me that he is very handsome *oh please* and he was the youngest teacher (28?)._

_She told me and our parents if she likes him, love him and will be his wife in the future. Mom and Dad just laughed._

_But then... she was disappointed and sulking for a week when she knew the Vice Principal that she liked was already married and had a child._

_So... she was heartbroken. Poor girl._

_._

_._

_**Satu lagi fic super crack dari saya,**_

_**Dardanella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If you do not mind,**_

_**Leave a comment?**_


	2. Roman Picisan

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Little Bad Girl © Dardanella**_

_**Warnings! **__AU, OOC, possible typo(s), so super crack pair, Fluffy? Apa itu? Saya tidak tahu, etc._

_Don't like it? Just leave it._

_**Tobirama - Hinata**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bagian 2<strong>_

_**Roman Picisan**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Berawal dari mana?

Apa kata yang tepat untuk semua hal tak masuk akal ini?

Tobi tak habis pikir, kenapa jadinya seperti ini?

Kemana semua sikap objektifnya?

Kemana kedisiplinan yang selalu ia terapkan?

Dan ... dari mana semua hormon sialan, yang menjadikannya seperti anak remaja yang tengah kasmaran?

Sialan, sungguh, sialan!

Semua gara-gara gadis itu.

Gadis yang benar-benar sialan karena tak sanggup ia tolak keberadaannya. Dan kini, yang ia lakukan adalah menerima, menjalani dan menikmati peran barunya menjadi pria dewasa yang tak ubahnya remaja labil seperti para muridnya.

Dan ini semua karena ulahnya. Gadisnya.

Si sulung cantik keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata ingat saat pertama kali menapaki kakinya di _Konoha Gakuen_, saat acara penyambutan murid baru di aula. Ia diperkenalkan dengan semua guru dan berakhir mendengarkan pidato bersemangat dari kepala sekolahnya, Hashirama. Anak teman sejawat ayahnya, Butsuma Senju.

Hinata mengenal sedikit banyak teman ayahnya, yang terlampau sering diajak mengikuti perjamuan atau acara penting yang ayahnya hadiri. Dan ia sebagai pewaris Hyuuga Co., mau tak mau menuruti kehendak sang ayah.

Kini pandangan matanya teralih pada seseorang di sebelah Hashirama, pria berambut abu perak. Ekspresinya dingin dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, angkuh namun berwibawa. Pria itu diperkenalkan oleh Hashirama sebagai wakil kepala sekolah, Tobirama Senju.

Tunggu—Senju?

Hinata tak tahu bahwa teman ayahnya itu punya dua anak, adik paman Hashirama. Tapi rambutnya berbeda sekali dengan ayah dan kakaknya. Kenapa paman—tidak, gurunya ini abu-abu perak. Apa dia sebuah anomali di keluarga Senju? Atau ...ah, Hinata ingat kalau Butsuma Senju menikahi seorang wanita Hatake. Mungkin ia mirip ibunya.

Wakil kepala sekolanya itu hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata tanpa ekspresi. Memunculkan selayangan opini yang menyebar di antara teman-temannya. Berisi kata "dingin", "seram", "guru _killer_" dan lain sebagainya. Namun juga tak sedikit yang berkata "keren" dan "tampan".

Mengusik hati Hinata yang tak ingin ikut memberi pendapat dan penilaian, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar setia.

Di tengah suasana aula ramai karena obrolan-obrolan yang kian bertambah, Hinata makin bungkam. Kepalanya pening. Hinata melewatkan sarapannya karena terlalu antusias menyambut hari pertama masuk sekolah. Melupakan obat maag-nya.

Dan kini makin mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya pada seragam bagian perut. Mencoba meredakan perih di lambung. Tak mempedulikan bulir-bulir yang tercipta meski ia menggigil. Dan tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan di sekitarnya sebelum ia jatuh.

Yang Hinata tahu setelahnya hanyalah suara riuh yang menghampiri gendang telinganya. Tak jelas kata-kata yang tercipta namun ia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Tubuhnya terangkat sebelum hangat melingkupinya, ia berada dalam rengkuhan.

Sedikit terbuka, ia mendapati rahang tegas seseorang, menelisik rupa yang sedikit kabur di pandangannya. Terusik oleh wangi yang menguar dari si penggendong. Aroma _aqua_ yang segar.

_Ah,_ dia... itu _sensei_ yang tadi.

Setelah bermenit-menit tak sadarkan diri, Hinata terbangun meski masih enggan membuka mata. Terbangun karena genggaman tangan besar yang kini beralih pada dahi. Membenarkan posisi bantalnya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik, keluar dari ruangan.

Kurang beruntung untuk melihat si gadis membuka mata. Menatap punggung berlapis kemeja biru _dongker_ yang tersinsing pada bagian lengan, memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya yang menggetarkan kesadaran sang gadis.

Tak lama ia kembali membawa nampan berisi makanan. Membuat Hinata tertarik, bukan pada makanannya meski perutnya meronta. Tapi pada si pembawa nampan itu.

_Hah, kenapa begitu keren walau tak serapih tadi._

_Apa itu _tattoo_ di rahang-rahang dan dagunya?_

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hinata mengangguk, duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap gurunya yang memberi segelas air.

"Ayahmu menyuruh seseorang ke sini untuk memberikan obat,"

Hinata menghentikan laju minumnya yang sedikit menyembur melewati bibir.

_Untuk apa ayah sampai harus—?_

"Beliau tak mengijinkan pihak sekolah memberimu obat maag sembarangan selain dari dokter pribadimu" menjawab keterkejutan Hinata.

"Kau ... Hyuuga—"

"Hi-hinata..." sambungnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Hinata, sekarang kau makanlah!"

Itu adalah pertemuan dan obrolan pertama antara ia dan Tobirama. Dan Hinata berterima kasih pada maag dan pingsan.

.

.

.

Hari masih sama. Langit masih biru dengan massa tetesan air, kristal beku tergantung di atmosfer yang terjadi karena uap air terlampau jenuh. Sama seperti Hinata, memandang jenuh langit lewat jendela yang menyekat dirinya dari pemandangan arak-arakan awan pagi ini. Ingin rasanya ia percepat waktu dan membebaskan diri dari ocehan Kakashi _sensei_ tentang alat reproduksi.

Hah, lebih baik ia menatap Guy _sensei_ dengan baju hijau ketatnya dari pada harus mendengarkan pelajaran Biologi yang penuh dengan kemesuman dan sahutan bernada gembira dari Naruto dan kawanannya.

Ah, tidak! Lebih baik ia mendapatkan setumpuk soal mengenai gelombang stasioner atau membaca setumpuk penjelasan tentang difraksi dan polarisasi cahaya. Apalagi...

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, _sir_"

Sambutan beramai itu mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata. Dan reflek kagetnya tak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang kini sudah menyamankan diri di kursi guru. Menikmati pemandangan, ketika kulit wajah putih itu berubah warna, sewarna matanya, karena kehadirannya. Seperti bunglon yang berdiam diri di dekat warna merah. Astaga...

Alisnya bertaut, bisa-bisanya ia menyamakan 'Dia' dengan bunglon. Tak ada bunglong semanis 'Dia'.

Sementara Hinata? Ia masih belum bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya namun enggan mengalihkan matanya pada si pembuat gaduh jantung miliknya, bahkan, kini Hinata bisa melihat orang itu tersenyum tipis. Hanya dia yang menyadarinya, lengkungan tipis _labia oris_ pria itu.

Astaga, dia terlalu asyik mengamati awan sehingga tak sadar pelajaran Kakashi _sensei_ sudah habis dan...

"Buka bab lima, medan magnet"

Di persekian detik itu pula, Hinata mengeluarkan buku Fisikanya. Sangat cepat dan tergesa hingga membuat pria di depan itu susah mengendalikan senyum tawanya. Ia sampai harus memanipulasikannya dengan batuk palsu. _Sialan benar gadis itu!_

Satu tangan terangkat, Tobirama mengangguk, pengalihan yang bagus untuk mengatasi ekspresi tak diinginkannya karena si mungil itu.

"Bab baru, _sir?_ Apa bab kemarin sudah—"

"Ya, menurut saya, kalian sudah memahami bab listrik statis. Atau ... Anda ingin mengulanginya lagi _sendiri_, tuan Namikaze?"

Tangannya segera turun, "Tidak, terima kasih _sir_..." keningnya timbul bulir-bulir keringat meski AC dalam kelas cukup membuat menggigil penghuni di dalamnya. Keadaan yang sangat kontras.

Jelas! Tak ada yang mau, tak ada yang berani mendebatnya. Siapa yang sanggup berhadapan dengannya? _Si Sensei Gunung Es,_ meski rupawan namun aura yang dipancarkannya terlalu dingin. Lebih dingin, bahkan es di antartika sana, mampu membekukan siapa pun. Berbeda jauh—sangat jauh dengan kakaknya, Hashirama.

Namun ... siapa sangka?

Ya, siapa yang menyangka? Kalau ada yang mampu menaklukan _si sensei gunung es _ini. Ditaklukkan oleh seorang gadis kecil, yang bahkan untuk menyelesaikan satu kalimat saja tak sanggup. Orang-orang akan menertawakannya bila mengetahuinya. Sungguh konyol, bukan?

Mungkin karena Hinata artinya bunga matahari, di bawah naungan cahaya atau apalah itu, sehingga sanggup melelehkan dinginnya gunung es.

Seperti penggalan lirik yang dibacakan gadis itu setahun silam, _'Kuharus memilikimu'_. Gadis itu memilikinya, seutuhnya. Bahkan membawa dampak besar terhadap perilaku dan suasana hatinya, yang kini mirip prakiraan cuaca. Konyol, namun tak sanggup ia tolak keberadaannya.

Mungkin ini harga yang harus ia tanggung karena sudah melanggar ketentuan mengenai hubungan guru-murid yang seharusnya. Atau karena memacari gadis di bawah usia, namun menolak disebut pedofil. Atau karena dosanya pada Hiashi karena mengencani putrinya sembunyi-sembunyi. _Ya—_mungkin, mungkin dan mungkin juga.

Hah, apapun itu yang terpenting intinya adalah dia memiliki...

"Hinata"

Yang dipanggil tersentak, menoleh pada teman berambut merah muda di sampingnya.

"Y-ya, a-ada apa Sakura-_san_?"

"Kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali," tangannya terangkat, menempelkan pada pipi Hinata.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-_san_" membungkam mulut dengan jemari mungil miliknya. Dan, masih tak luput dari pandangan ain _carmine_ itu.

_Dia tidak demam Sakura, hanya gugup karena aku._

"Ini bab terakhir sebelum kalian menghadapi ujian tengah semester, jadi saya harap..." matanya jatuh mengamati satu persatu murid sebelum berakhir dan menetap pada gadisnya, Hinata.

"Kalian semua fokus!" _terutama kau, Hyuuga._

Hinata menangkap maksudnya, ia menunduk memainkan pensil di tangan. Berat rasanya bila harus melupakan_nya_ barang sebentar meski karena ujian. Tapi ia juga tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya dan pria_nya_.

"Baik kita mulai, kemagnetan, magnetostatika" suara lembaran kertas membuka, mendominasi ruangan. Tobirama berdiri, berjalan menuju tengah ruangan antara meja para murid. Sengaja ia ringkas sesiku lengan kemeja biru yang dikenakannya, mengingat seseorang menyukai bentuk lengannya.

"Ada yang tahu magnet itu apa?" melipat tangan, "Kamu..." menatap Naruto yang gelagapan.

"_Erm—_besi berani, _sir?_" alisnya terangkat, menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, isyarat untuk melanjutkan. "Be-berani menarik, berani menolak."

Hening.

Tawa meledak. Cengiran tercipta.

Naruto memandang Tobirama dengan cengiran khasnya,mengabaikan tatapan serius sang guru. Tak lama tawa mereda, kembali memasang mode serius.

Tobirama terdiam, terpejam, sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

_Kenapa Dia tak secerdas kau, Minato?_

Pandangannya berlanjut pada Kiba, "Benda yang dapat menarik besi, _sir?_"

Mengangguk, "_Ya—_Hinata!" pekikan halus terdengar, merayapi gendang telinganya menciptakan senyum kentara.

"Ka-kata magnet ber-asal dari ba-bahasa Yunani, magnetis lithos, yang artinya batu dari magnesia ... benda y-yang dapat menarik benda seperti besi, baja dan kobalt ... si-sifatnya jika kutub-kutub sejenis didekatkan, akan te-terjadi tolak-menolak ... namun jika yang di-dekatkan tidak sejenis, maka akan sa-saling tarik-menarik"

Senyumnya terukir, "Bagus" _terus fokus seperti itu, Hina._

Tebakan Tobirama tidak salah, Hinata fokus, tadinya. Tobirama melewatkan sesuatu, jauh di dalam pikiran Hinata, setelah menjawab tadi, Dia melanglang buana memikirkan hubungan antara magnet dengan Dia dan Tobirama yang bisa bersatu.

Jelas, mereka bertolak belakang. Tobirama, individu yang realis, pragmatis, objektif dan disiplin. Dibalut tampilan yang tegas, berwibawa dan wajah dingin. Membuatnya disegani dan dihormati oleh siapa pun, meski cenderung ditakuti. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang pendiam—pemalu tepatnya, lemah lembut, tabah, mudah percaya dan mudah iba. Membuat ayahnya memberi perlindungan berlebih sebagai putrinya yang berharga; menjadikan Neji, sepupunya, tameng yang sangat menjaga dan menyayangi Hinata; dan membuat Tobirama memutar otak memikirkannya.

Tapi seperti sifat magnet, mereka tarik-menarik. Saling mengikat, saling memilki, saling membutuhkan dan berdua dalam lingkaran bernama cinta.

Hinata tak lagi fokus. Biarlah, biar nanti ia belajar lagi dengan_nya_ di bimbingan belajar yang ayahnya khususkan meminta sang guru langsung mengajarnya karena alasan Hinata yang tak bisa paham bila bukan sang guru yang ajarkan.

Benar-benar gadis kecil nakal!

Berani memberi alasan seperti itu agar bisa memiliki waktu berdua dengan sang pujaan. Namun tak juga Tobirama tolak jika itu artinya bisa berdua dengan gadis mungilnya. _Jackpot!_

Hah, gadis pembawa masalah.

Membuatnya kini benar-benar menjadi... _ah,_ bukan dirinya. Dan dengan sengaja menolak membentengi diri yang berpotensi mengacaukan sikap konsistennya dan melanggar peraturannya sendiri. Tak mencoba menghalau segala yang gadis itu pancarkan hingga rasanya ia buta dan tak mempedulikan jika ia sudah melebihi batas normalnya.

_Out of character._

.

.

.

Tobirama tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya dengan lebih baik. Kejadian di koridor tadi mengusik pikirannya. Aksi pernyataan cinta yang tidak bisa ia terima begitu saja meski jelas gadisnya menolak tadi. Rasanya lebih... _ah,_ bahkan berkelahi dengan Izuna saja tak akan sesakit ini.

Sialan! Berani benar bocah Akasuna itu mendekati gadisnya. Berucap bahwa sudah lama menaruh hati pada Hinata. Dan ... mengapa gadis itu tak menolak saat tangan-tangan kurang ajar itu menggenggamnya. Tobirama bahkan tak memedulikan lagi sikapnya yang semakin konyol kala ia dengan sadar berlaku layaknya penguntit atau bahasa lebih kerennya _stalker_, mengintip di balik tembok persis bocah idiot yang sedang cemburu.

Cemburu?

_Haha,_ ia mengejek dalam hati. Tak ada kata cemburu dalam kamusnya sebelum ini. Baginya semua orang tercipta dengan porsinya masing-masing, tak kurang tak lebih. Kehendak dan garis yang telah Kami_-sama_ beri pada setiap individu ciptaan-Nya. Walau selalu dipandang setelah Hashirama, ia tak pernah cemburu.

Tapi, ini persoalan lain. Gadis itu selalu saja bisa menambahkan perbendaharaan kata yang tak pernah muncul dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata yang seharusnya sudah ia lewati masanya. Namun seolah ajaib hadir di usianya yang sudah lebih dari kata remaja. Konyol dan tak masuk akal.

Mungkin karena saat muda dulu ia selalu menolak berurusan dengan makhluk bernama hawa. Menyenta gadis-gadis yang berusaha menaklukannya, bahkan ketika mereka baru berniat. Karma? Mungkin saja.

Belum sepenuhnya lega meski di akhir percakapannya mereka tadi, dengan sangat jelas gadisnya berkata bahwa ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Di bagian itu ia tersenyum walau amarah tak jua padam.

Namun kata-kata pemu—bocah itu setelahnya membuatnya mengingat kembali memori itu.

"_Siapa?" terpajan jelas kekecewaan._

_Hinata masih menunduk berusaha melepas genggaman tangan itu. Ia tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama berada di posisi ini, terutama untuk menghindari prasangka yang bisa muncul bila 'orang' itu memergoki._

_Hal yang sangat ia hindari tanpa paham kekhawatirannya termakbul._

"_Kutanya siapa?" tuntutnya, "Si Uchiha itu? Namikaze? Sabaku? Atau siapa?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah. Tentu bukan mereka semua—_

"_Yang kutahu memang mereka juga tertarik padamu!" jelas ini cerita yang berbeda. Hinata bahkan tak tahu jika yang disebutkan tadi menaruh hati padanya selain yang di hadapannya ini. Membuatnya makin gusar._

"_Karena itu ... karena itu aku bergerak lebih dulu walau nyatanya kau..." dengusan itu tercipta mewakili kata selanjutnya._

"_Jadi, siapa yang berhasil mendahuluiku?"_

_Hinata menggeleng lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Ia tak tahu, ia tak pernah berharap akan disukai banyak lelaki. Setahunya ia tidak ingat pernah menebar pesona atau cari perhatian yang berpotensi memunculkan kekaguman pada dirinya, selain pada Tobirama._

"_Umh, a-aku tak tahu mereka juga—"_

"_Ada orang lain lagi?"_

_Hinata tak bergeming. Perlahan genggaman itu melemah sebelum akhirnya terlepas._

_Sasori mengukir senyum kekalahan, "Tak heran banyak yang tertarik padamu"_

_Hinata mendongak menatap wajah muda di hadapannya. Mencoba memberi pesan permintaan maaf._

"_Baiklah, beruntung sekali lelaki itu. Pastikan Dia tak menyia-nyiakanmu!" tukasnya sebelum mengiruh helaian indigo sang gadis._

_Khe, seperti Tobirama akan melepaskan gadisnya saja._

_Sasori berbalik dan mulai berlalu. Di sepeninggalannya ia masih sempat berucap,"Tiga orang bodoh itu pasti akan sangat kecewa" dilanjutkan dengan kekehan yang masih terdengar oleh Hinata dan Tobirama yang mulai beranjak pergi._

_**Tok—tok—tok **_

Ia masih bergeming, menyandar pada sandaran kursi. Tak berniat menyambut si pembuat resah hatinya sedari tadi. Sekeras hati melawan keinginannya menatap wajah manis Hinata yang kini mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tobi~"

_Sialan, berhenti bersuara manja seperti itu!_

Telapak tangannya menggapai lengan kiri yang tak digunakan Tobirama untuk menutup mulutnya. Mengumpat dalam hati karena sentuhan lembut tangan mungil itu.

Kini, netra sewarna darah itu terpejam. Menepis keras keinginan untuk segera menarik Hinata ke pelukan.

Tapi, sungguh sialan. Gadis itu tak memperbolehkan ia menolak pesonanya. Dengan cekalan tangan yang sedikit terlalu keras, gadis itu memekik sebelum jatuh di pangkuannya. Mendekap dengan seluruh emosi yang tertahan. Tak peduli posisi gadisnya yang tak nyaman.

"Ada apa dengan Akasuna itu?" selalu saja, _to the point_ seperti biasa.

Hinata menegang, tersirat dari arah pandangnya yang ke segala arah. Tobi mengembuskan napasnya. Meregangkan rengkuhannya, membiarkan Hinata memperbaiki posisi.

Hinata memainkan telunjuknya gugup, "U-umh..."

"Dia ... me-menya ... menyata—"

"Menyatakan cinta padamu?" jelas, itu bukan pertanyaan. Anggukan sebagai jawaban Hinata.

Tobirama masih menunggu, tak peduli bagaimana Hinata menata jawaban yang ada di kepalanya.

"A-ku menolaknya!" sedikit tegas. "Kubilang ka-kalau aku su-dah memiliki—"

"Aku?" lanjut Tobi. Hinata mengangguk dengan rona merah yang menyebar di wajahnya.

Sayangnya, si pria masih belum puas. Masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tiga yang lainnya?" Hinata tergugu, menilik apa yang coba pria itu sampaikan lewat sepasang ain _carmine._ Menyelami manah yang terkandung dari tutur serta gestur tubuh pria_nya._

Sesuatu pasti tengah membayang di pikiran Tobirama. Tak ada sapaan lewat pandangan pun dengan segaris senyum yang biasanya pria itu berikan kala waktu temu mereka. Hinata berharap itu...

Cemburu?

Senangnya jika benar begitu. Tapi, menenangkan prianya adalah langkah pertama.

"Aku mendengarnya saat tak sengaja melihat kalian di koridor tadi" _dan menguntit sebenarnya._

"Sasuke, Naruto ataupun Gaara—aku tidak tahu jika..."

"Apa alasanmu menyukaiku, hm?" alih Tobirama menyela.

"Karena kau baik." Tobirama tergelak, belum pernah ada orang yang terang-terangan mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Sebagian orang sungkan padanya, mungkin, karena wajah angkuhnya. Ia memang bukan pelaku antagonis meski rupanya mendukung, namun ia bukan seorang _villain_ di kenyataan ini.

"Mereka bilang aku dingin ... angkuh."

Tangan itu terangkat, menyentuh sisi wajah Tobirama. Jika saja bukan Hinata, ia tak akan pernah mengijinkan siapa pun menyentuh wajahnya. Ia satu-satunya—_gadis—_yang dengan lancang melakukan hal yang paling dihindari dan dibencinya.

"Aku memilikimu, kau..." tangan lain menjamah area dagu tirusnya, lalu turun,sebelum berakhir di tulang selangka, "...memilikiku."

"Aku tak peduli pendapat orang lain jika itu tak masalah bagimu"

Harus apalagi ia menyebut gadis ini? Selalu saja bisa membuatnya tak bisa berkomentar. Selalu mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah tak diinginkan. Benar-benar gadis nakal.

_Kemana suara terbatanya?_

_Kemana wajah malu-malunya?_

_Apa Hiashi tahu, putri berharganya berlaku nakal bila di hadapannya seperti ini?_

Sungguh keterlaluan! Memaksa ia menjadi seorang kriminal dengan mempengaruhi dan merubah perilaku gadis di bawah umur. Jelas, ini pengaruh yang tak sengaja ia berikan pada Hinata. Ia turut andil dengan semua polah yang gadis ini lakukan meski hanya berlaku di hadapannya seperti ini.

Tapi... _ah_, habis sudah kata-kata yang ia tujukan pada Hinata. Terlalu banyak dan tak mampu lagi ia tampung semua komentarnya tentang_ 'the little bad girl'_, Hinata.

Satu reaksi lebih mungkin tidak masalah asal tetap bisa mengontrol _sesuatu_ yang lain. Gadis ini butuh dibungkam agar tidak membuat ia keluar dari jalur terlalu jauh.

Ia menyipitkan mata, memegang erat jemari mungil yang hinggap di rahangnya. Yang lain menarik dagu dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Berbagi oksigen yang coba masing-masing raup.

"Kau, memang gadis nakal, sayang." Menyeringai mendapati rona merah itu mulai merayapi wajah sang gadis.

"Semakin lancang saja membuatku gila karena pengaruhmu, hm?" sedikit mencengkam dagunya sebelum menyentuhkan ujung-ujung bibir mereka. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali—

_**Tok—tok—tok **_

Bedebah! Siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka?

Ketukan itu hadir kembali, lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu, hanya ada satu orang yang begitu.

"Tobirama! Bisa tolong cepat buka pintunya?"

_Oniichan_ tersayang rupanya.

Ia alihkan tatapannya dari bibir merekah itu ke mata. Mengelus dagu itu menuju pipi dan pelipis. Menarikan jempolnya di alis Hinata.

"Dia memang tak bisa tenang" ujarnya sebelum menegakkan duduk, "Sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali gangguan"

Tobirama dengan mudahnya memasang wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tidak demikian dengan Hinata. Agak ragu menyambut sang kakak lebih cepat bila raut gadisnya terlalu memicu pemikiran yang tak diinginkannya oleh sang kakak yang peka.

"Pertemuan hari ini belum selesai, kita lanjutkannya lagi nanti dan..." Hinata menghentikan laju tangannya yang sedang membereskan buku-buku yang tak jadi mereka pelajari. Tentu saja ini belum selesai—tunggu, bagian mana yang belum selesai? "...ubahlah raut wajahmu itu"

Sedikit berhasil, Tobirama mulai yakin untuk membuka pintu yang sengaja ia kunci dengan alasan agar Hinata bisa lebih konsen di bimbingan belajarnya, meski untuk sesuatu yang lain juga. Sesuatu yang sangat membutuhkan _privacy_ lebih, berhubungan dengan gadisnya.

Sebelum kunci itu ia putar, seseorang menghentikan laju kerjanya. Memaksanya menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang meminta atensi padanya.

"Tobi..." panggilan kesayangan yang sangat ia sukai.

Hinata berjinjit, meraih bahu-bahu bidang itu dan mendaratkan kecupan di sisi wajahnya. Kebiasaan Hinata ketika hendak keluar ruangannya tetap bisa membuat Tobirama mematung sesaat. Ia tak pernah biasa atas semua _skinship_ yang Hinata berikan, tak pernah bisa.

Hinata menggantikan Tobirama—yang masih terpaku di posisi awal—membukakan pintu. Mendapati Hashirama berdiri bersama wanita dewasa yang menurut pandangan Hinata sangat memukau.

Wanita itu beriris hijau klorofil cerah, surainya _brunette_ diikat tinggi dengan poni sealis, memakai setelan putih dan pastel yang padu dengan _highheel_ berwarna merah muda. Sangat cantik dan menawan. Hinata memberi hormat sebelum berlalu namun ia sempat menoleh saat Hashirama memperkenalkan wanita itu pada Tobirama.

Kakinya terhenti saat itu pula. Ada perasaan yang mengganggu dalam hatinya. Semakin resah kala melihat wanita itu berjabat tangan dengan _prianya._ Namun bunyi bel mematahkan keinginnya untuk lebih lama bertahan.

Seraya tetap menoleh, memandang ketiganya yang kini memasuki ruang Tobirama, Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya. Sekeras hati mengenyahkan perasaan resah di hatinya. Yang ia tahu adalah wanita itu bernama Shizuka, seperti yang disebutkan oleh Hashirama lantang.

.

.

.

Hari Senin dan Kamis adalah hari favorit Hinata. Meski sejak beberapa bulan lalu setiap hari, kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu, sudah menjadi hari-hari favoritnya juga. Tapi untuk Senin dan Kamis sedikit berbeda. Lebih istimewa karena pada hari-hari itulah semua hal berawal.

Senin, saat dengan nekat dan konyolnya ia menjawab soal ujian yang sengaja ia kelirukan. Rasa malu dan omelan sang ayah pada hari Kamisnya tentu tak sebanding dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Terlalu bahagia karena bisa menjerat sang guru dalam ikatan benang merah.

Dan pada minggu berikutnya pada hari-hari yang sama pula, Hinata dengan sukarela menawarkan bantuan membawa apa saja—yang tentu Tobirama setujui—agar bisa ikut ke ruangan khusus Wakil Kepala Sekolah, ruangan milik Tobirama. Untuk selanjutnya menetap hingga jam istirahat usai ia habiskan berdua meski dengan keadaan canggung dan sikap malu-malu Hinata yang membuatTobirama tak menutupi cengiran kecil saat melihatnya. Atau lebih sering mengunjungi ruang kesiswaan pada hari yang tak ada pelajaran Fisika di dalamnya. Sengaja Hinata lakukan agar setiap hari bisa ia lewati dengan Tobirama bersamanya.

Namun sejak awal pekan, hari Senin kemarin, ia tak menemukan _prianya_ di mana pun. Tak di ruangannya, ruang bimbingan konseling atau pun ruang guru. Bahkan pelajaran Fisika tadi ia digantikan dengan Ibiki Morino _sensei_ yang sukses membuat kelas berkali lipat lebih menakutkan.

Dan sampai hari Rabu ini Hinata masih tak jua menemukan keberadaan Tobirama. Memberi senyuman pada wajah Ino, Sakura dan Tenten saat ia mengiyakan tawaran pergi ke kantin seperti sebelum ia terikat hubungan dengan Tobirama. Meski Tobirama tak pernah melarang ke mana pun ia ingin habiskan waktu istirahatnya.

Hinata hanya termenung memandangi makanannya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali dan meminta ijin pada teman-temannya untuk kembali ke kelas lebih dahulu karena alasan tidak berselera makan. Ia memilih jalur yang melewati pintu utama keluar masuk menghadap area parkir, berharap melihat pria dewasa dengan setelan hitam turun dari mobil.

Matanya membola saat apa yang ia bayangkan seolah keluar dari pikirannya. Pria itu turun mengampiri pintu di sisi kemudi lain dan mempersilahkan wanita dewasa lain turun. Si pria membelakanginya namun Hinata tahu bahwa keduanya tengah berbincang.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya keduanya berjabat tangan dan mulai memasuki area kampus. Hinata tak lagi berkeinginan untuk ke kelas melainkan bersembunyi di balik dinding, menguntit keduanya yang menuju ke ruangan yang sudah sangat Hinata hapal.

Tangan wanita itu singgah di salah satu pundak pria di hadapannya kemudian menyatukan separuh sisi wajah keduanya dan tersenyum lagi sampai ia beranjak menuju ruangan lain. Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk segaris tipis senyum kecewa.

Adegan tadi, adegan yang sering ia lihat di serial-serial TV. Di mana pria dan wanita dewasa bertemu atau berpisah. _Scene_ sederhana yang bermakna lain di pandangan Hinata.

Hah, mungkin esok tak akan seantusias biasanya. Atau mungkin ... ia tak usah masuk saja(?).

.

.

.

Cuaca Kamis pagi hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Awan_ comulunimbus_ menyelimuti langit yang fajar tadi sempat cerah. Tak berapa lama berselang sudah berganti dengan latar awan-awan kelabu membawa rintik-rintik air yang jatuh menerpa jendela yang sedang Hinata amati di sisi bagian dalam kelas.

Sama seperti cuaca pagi ini yang mendung, Hinata termenung di meja. Tak jelas memandang apa, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal yang sejak kemarin mengganggunya. Ia butuh penjelasan namun butuh penghindaran di waktu bersamaan. Menciptakan tanya sang ayah yang sangat memperhatikan perubahan sikapnya semenjak sepulang sekolah kemarin.

Pun ketika pintu bergeser, Hinata tak lagi peduli akan seperti apa keadaan kelas saat melihat wajah menyeramkan Ibiki _sensei_ tapi...

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, _sir?_"

Lagi-lagi seolah _déjà vu_ Hinata menoleh cepat pada sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal. Lagi-lagi pula sistem kerja jantungnya bepacu saat kedua pasang mata mereka bersirobok. Ada rasa rindu yang tertahan namun ada rasa lain yang masih mengganggunya, semakin mengganggunya.

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke buku yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menutupi raut kecewa yang kentara sekali di penglihatan seseorang di depan sana yang kini mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

Hinata tahu dan ia sengaja membiarkan orang itu mempertanyakan sikapnya pagi ini. Ia tak peduli, biar saja 'dia' mencari tahu mengapa. Penghindaran dirasa perlu saat ini sebelum ia meminta penjelasan pada_nya_ bila suasana hatinya membaik nanti.

Tobirama sendiri tak berusaha untuk mencari tahu sekarang. Dia sudah sangat paham dengan semua sikap dan polah yang Hinata perlihatkan bahwa ia butuh sendiri. Tapi dia juga bukan seorang penyabar, dia butuh penjelasan atas semua sikap tak biasa Hinata pagi ini.

Mungkin ini salahnya yang tak mengabari Hinata atas ketidakhadirannya selama kurang lebih lima hari. Tobirama merutuk karena lupa akan hormon remaja yang dimiliki gadisnya. Hingga disepanjang kelas berlangsung Tobirama tak sekali pun alfa untuk melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih sama dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya yang sialnya sangat menggemaskan.

Hingga pelajaran usai Hinata masih memasang _mood_ muramnya. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengajukan diri membantu membawa buku-buku tugas yang dikumpulkan, membuat kesabaran Tobirama mencapai limitnya. Dia benar-benar...

"Hyuuga Hinata..." yang dipanggil menoleh takut-takut.

Benar-benar cari masalah.

"Keberatan membantu saya membawa ini?" Hinata mengangguk kaku.

Sepertinya keputusannya untuk melakukan penghindaran bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak merasakan _déjà vu _setiap kali pergi menuju ke ruang Tobirama. Ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dari sekedar menatap punggung kekar pria itu. Dan jauh lebih membuatnya gugup. Jauh lebih—_argh!_

Tidak ada sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Tidak ada punggung atau lengan atau bahu-bahu tegap. Tidak ada aroma _musk_ milik Tobirama yang dapat tercium tiap kali terbawa angin. Hanya ada suasana ramai lalu-lalang yang hendak menuju kantin, lapangan, perpustakaan atau tempat lain tujuan murid di sini.

Hinata sendiri gemetar. Bukan karena berat tumpukan buku di tangannya. Bukan pula karena hawa dingin akibat cuaca yang mendung hari ini. Seringkali ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat si biang keladi yang menyebabkan ia gemetar tak karuan.

Hinata merapatkan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Sesekali menggerutu dalam hati yang lolos oleh sebuah lenguhan dan embusan napas. Pria itu sengaja pikirnya. Berjalan di belakangnya, tak membiarkannya meloloskan diri.

Sampai di depan pintu ruangan dan saat membukanya Tobirama tak sekalipun melepaskan atensinya pada Hinata yang semakin menunduk. Ketika pintu terbuka Hinata segera melesat masuk dan menaruh tumpukan buku itu cepat lalu berbalik menuju pintu, berusaha kabur dari kejaran pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ia baca dari raut datar Tobirama.

Tapi sayangnya ia kalah cepat dari Tobirama yang sudah mengunci pintu dan berdiri menghalangi pintu, menghalangi Hinata yang hendak keluar. Ini takkan selesai dengan cepat, Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" menggelang lagi.

"Kau tak merindukan seseorang?" Hinata baru saja siap menggeleng saat sadar pertanyaan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Tidak merindukan katanya?_ Khe_, tentu saja ia merindukan, begitu merindukan pria di hadapannya ini tapi egonya kali lebih besar dari perasaan rindu yang membuncah di dadanya. Dengan gerakkan kaku ia hentikan laju gerak kepalanya. Tak menggeleng dan tak jua mengangguk.

Hinata kini mendongak, menatap Tobirama dengan dengan wajah merengut.

_Sialan, lagi-lagi tatapan itu!_

"Kau kenapa?" melipat tangan di dada.

"Ka-kau ... tak me-menga-bariku..." embusan napas itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata.

Tobirama menurunkan tangan dan berjalan menuju bangku meja kerjanya.

"Kemarilah..."

Hinata berbalik dan melangkah ragu.

"Aku ada rapat guru mata pelajaran di departemen pendidikan dan..."

"Sampai hari ini?" _sudah mulai berani menyela sekarang?_

"Dan ... sebagai wakil Hashirama menghadiri persiapan ujian akhir nanti, Hinata." sambungnya tegas tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tan-pa menga-bariku?"

"Bukan itu. Bukan itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, bukan?" katanya mengelus dagu.

"Duduklah!" titahnya menepuk pangkuan. Hinata merona namun tak bergerak dari tempat sampai Tobirama menyipitkan mata ia baru mendekat perlahan. Dengan canggung ia dudukan diri di pangkuan sambil terus meremas tangan.

"Katakan!" kata Tobirama melingkarkan kedua tangannya mengurung Hinata.

_Bagaimana bisa bicara kalau seperti ini?_ "Erm ... k-kau dan nona can-tik itu?"

Tobirama tersenyum, ia sudah tahu inti pembicaraan ini "Lalu?" tidak ada salahnya bukan berpura-pura tak paham?

Hinata makin merengut menatapnya, "Kalian berdua~" katanya meremas kemeja depan Tobirama.

"Dia Shizuka—"

"Aku sudah tahu!"menyela menantang. "Kau ter-lihat ny-nyaman sekali, a-ku melihat k-kau..." Hinata mengadukan dua telunjuknya.

"Apa itu?" tak bisa menutupi kekehannya.

"Kau berciuman ... di pipi~"

"Itu bukan ciuman, meski memang seperti itu"

Hinata melayangkan tangannya memukul bahu, "Tobi!"

"Dia saudara jauh Senju yang bekerja di departemen pendidikan dan dia kemari untuk membahas persiapan ujian akhir beberapa bulan lagi dan ... kebetulan dia juga guru Fisika, maka kemarin kami pergi rapat guru mata pelajaran bersama jika kau tak sengaja melihatnya" tuturnya panjang.

"Dulu ayah berniat menjodohkanku dengannya..."memberi jeda, menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata yang merengut, "Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, kau memilikiku dan aku tak memiliki pilihan untuk melihat wanita lain karena ada gadis kecil di hadapanku ini"

"Tobi!" memukul bahu lagi. Kalinya bertubi-tubi sebelum Tobirama menggenggam menghentikan.

_Gadis kecil nakal ini benar-benar butuh ditenangkan rupanya!_

"Kau cemburu!" jelas itu bukan pertanyaan. "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu dengan bocah Akasuna itu, hm? Itu yang kurasakan"

Seperti kaset yang diputar ulang, Tobirama memegang erat jemari mungil yang dia tahan. Tangan yang lain menarik dagu dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Berbagi oksigen yang coba masing-masing raup. Menyeringai mendapati rona merah itu mulai merayapi wajah gadisnya. Mencengkam dagu Hinata sebelum menyentuhkan ujung-ujung bibir mereka. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali mereka lakukan.

Tak ada bocah Akasuna. Tak ada ketukan atau gedoran pintu oleh Hashirama. Tak ada nona cantik, Shizuka. Hanya ada Tobirama dan Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>Malam-malamku bagai malam seribu bintang<br>Yang terbentang di angkasa bila kau disini  
>'Tuk sekedar menemani,'tuk melintasi wangi<br>Yang s'lalu tersaji di satu sisi hati..._

* * *

><p>Lenguhan itu terdengar merdu di telinganya. Cengkeraman tangan mungil itu terasa pijatan di kedua bahunya. Hawa panas napasnya tercium harum. Bahkan rona merah yang kian memekat terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggoda di penglihatannya. Dan...<p>

Jangan lewatkan dua belah bibir yang terasa manis di indera perasanya. Semuanya ... memabukan dan menjadi candu baginya. Gadisnya itu benar-benar...

"Hah, maafkan aku Hiashi" kata Tobirama terengah.

Sementara Hinata sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher prianya yang kini mendekap erat.

"Kau benar-benar gadis kecil nakal!" Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Benar-benar menjadikanku seperti seorang kiriminal, pedo—_argh,_ tidak aku bukan itu" sangkalnya membuat Hinata makin tergelak.

"Berjanjilah kau akan lulus cepat di perkuliahan nanti" Hinata mengangguk. " Aku akan sering meminta maaf pada ayahmu nantinya" dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

_Tak seperti penggalan lirik roman picisan, cinta ini harus memiliki dirimu Hinata!_

_Aku harus memilikimu meski harus mengingkari janji dan aturan sialan yang telah kubuat sendiri._

_Kau, gadis kecilku yang nakal._

.

.

.

.

_**Little Bad Girl**_

_**Chapter 2 Selesai...**_

* * *

><p><em>Do not know what to say? Ini ... apa sebenarnya? 4,9 K itu cukup panjang dan saya gak tahu ini sebenarnya apa? Maafkan saya, anggap saja pengaruh Hinata begitu besar sampai bisa membuat Tobirama si cool jadi begini. Saya juga sedang menulis NH, SH, GH dan IH tapi belum terselesaikan. Ini pun karena saya opname makanya bisa publish *curhat*<em>

_Ya, selamat menikmati!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**If do not mind,**_

_**Leave a comment!**_


End file.
